UNSC-Balaho Empire Conflict
This is a Maverick Article 2566 April-September "I hope for the sake of our blustering neighborhood of the galaxy that we are not the only species who recognises the might of the Unggoy." -Captain Charo to himself regarding the conclusion of the UNSC-Balaho Empire Conflict. Colonial Authority Incident After years of peace and mutual understanding between both the UNSC and newly founded Balaho Empire it was revealed the true nature of the relationship. In 2565 a former UNSC colony was revealed to host a forerunner data map installation. The Unggoy discovered the same treasure argued in meeting that their discovery was first to be registered and so entitlement to first observations rested with the Empire. The UNSC rebuttled the fact that the world the relic was found on was a UNSC colony glassed during the UNSC-Covenant war which was still fresh in the hearts of many. The Unggoy meeting went sour with bitter farewells and an unsettled understanding on who would claim the ruins. The UNSC sent a small task force including the UNSC Deliverance , the UNSC Fair Skies, and the UNSC Last One Out. The task force arrived and both Fair Skies and Deliverance remained in orbit while Last One Out went to establish a scientific presence at the facility. Deliverance and Fair Skies remained in cloaking. Once grounded the Last One Out was ordered off-world by an Unggoy Imperial Assault Cruiser which uncloaked itself. Refusing the Cruiser threatened hostile actions if the Imperial Territory was not abandoned. The Last One Refused again. The Deliverance and Fair Skies are watching the altercation the two frigates descende in atmosphere to act as back up incentive. Upon revealing themselves the Last One Out was shot down and four more cruisers revealed themselves and targetted the two frigates. Hailing the enemy coms the Deliverance was able to hear the crews talk about making sure they could not return. Decidedly they would report the finding of the Last One Out and suggest it was a reaction by the facility itself. The Deliverance occupied the Cruisers while the Fair Skies landed forces at the science facility to quickly extract data and set charges to blow the area. Within half an hour the plan had succeeded and the Frigates entered slip space togeher while only beng forced to destroy two of the enemy cruisers. The incident lead to the conflict. Battles *Jupin System Battle *Fraiza System Battle *Battle of Kale 2566 Trivia *The Kig Yar at this point are thought to be acting as the Kig Yar Pirate Union but is truly already a member species of the Jiralhanae Empire *The UNSC vowed to protect the Empire from Kig Yar piracy due to the sensitive technologies the Empire usually had. It was considered neccisary that the Kig Yar never be allowed to capture ship cloaking technology. *The UNSC retrieved ship cloaking technology from the Empire in trade for protection against pirates. *Many people feel like the conflict should be considered part of the war since the war broke out two years after the conflict with little time of peace between and with the two being so closely related. Category:Michael.Dreams Category:Maverick Universe Category:Feedback Wanted